JP-A-2004-282382 discloses a network terminal device that displays image data in real time. This network terminal device writes a certain amount of compressed data into a preview buffer by decoding the data every time when receiving the certain amount of compressed data. The network device is capable of displaying the received data in real time in parallel with receiving the data.
In operations of various functions such as copying, sending facsimile and receiving facsimile, two types of processing are carried out concurrently with an operation of one function. For example, image reading processing+image recording processing are carried out for an operation of the function of copying. Image reading processing+image transmission processing are carried out for the operation of the function of transmitting a facsimile. Image receiving processing+image recording processing are carried out for the operation of the function of receiving a facsimile. Among two types of processing for an operation of one function, a status of only one processing is displayed according to the method for displaying in real time according to the display technique as disclosed in JP-A-2004-282382.